Cody (Good Version)
This is the good version, if your looking for the bad version, see Cody. Or perhaps Cody Connelly? '''Cody '''is a character. Personality He usually acts like Flippy from Happy Tree friends. His deaths usually involve sharp objects, or his head. HTF Form He is shown to be a Blue rabbit. His deaths in HTF form are shown to be more brutal than his normal form. Deaths He is notable for his deaths. # Thrown off a mountain by Mima # Flaky rips out his heart. # GoGang Junior: Older And Stronger: Catapulted into a wood chipper. # Lit on fire by James when told to be killed by him. # Ran over by Chrome's car # shot in the head by Shawn # Dies from his injuries # Explodes when all the FNAF characters die # Decapitated, along with Cuddles. # Cody's blood fest: Stabbed through the back of the head # Cody's blood fest: stabbed with many knives # Cody's blood fest: Hit by Igor's car # Cody's blood fest: gets shot multiple times by a bow and arrow # Cody's blood fest: Drowns. # Cody's blood fest: Hit in the head with a Baseball bat with nails. # Cody's blood fest: Electricuted by an electric socket. # Cody's 2nd blood fest: Drinks poison and his chest explodes # Cody's 2nd blood fest: Sliced in half by Codysuckz123. # Cody's 2nd blood fest: Touched by death. # Cody's 2nd blood fest: pukes his organs # Cody's 2nd blood fest: Cut by knife and bleeds to death # stabbed through the chest by OliverWestern (Accidental) # Commercial 1: Trips and bleeds to death # Commercial 2: Entire face cut off by IA # Commercial 3: blinded and shot through the head by Nova # Commercial 5: He starves to death. # South GoGang Park: Neck silted by Eric Cartman # Chainsawed in half # falls off a cliff # vaporized by a laser # Cody's Time Travel: 1: Thrown off a cliff by Mima, 2: Stabbed through the back by a lamp post, 3: 9001 bees sting him # Cody's 3rd blood fest: Frozen by Igor, then turned into many ice cubes. # Cody's 3rd blood fest: Many pieces of glass cut him and he bleeds to death # Cody's 3rd blood fest: DiEs by Darwin's cuteness # Cody's 3rd blood fest: Head blown off by a rifle # Cody's 3rd blood fest: Heart impaled by a pen # A nuke kills him, along with the entire HTF cast # Turned to gold, assumed dead after the episode # burried in snow. # A hoard of dogs maul multiple Codies to death # Same as above # Same as above # Same as above # Shot in the head by an NES Zapper # Crushed when he tries to catch Roadrunner, along with Coyote. # Stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. # Black Yoshi shoots him with his Zapper # Ms. Puff impales him. # Dies in Iwata's funeral after he has a heart attack # A bowling ball hits him in the head and breaks his skull while celebrating his 50th death # crushed by a pool table # Suffers epilepsy # GoGang Junior: The Game: if you lose: Explodes, but blood is shown. If you win: Cody drowns off screen # Suffers a cat allergy and chokes to death # Pushed off his house's roof by Clarence, assumed dead. # Crushed by Igor's mansion. # Shot in the head, along with Lumpy. # Possibly dies when he crashes his plane. # A ninja star stabs him in the head, along with Evil Cody. # Mauled by several snapping turtles. # Uses his atomic F-bomb, possibly dies in the explosion. # Killed offscreen when he kills Igor. (Offscreen) # Crushed by the axle of a lever when pulled by a rope. # Dies when he falls off the swings. # Lit on fire. # Knocked out by a transquizer gun, then falls into a volcano. # Jaw cut off by a power line. # Mauled by several killer bunnies. # Strangled by a donut # Unknown. Dead body shown. # His head is cut in half by a katana # Turkeys eat out his eye # Stabbed from the eye out the back of his head. # A gas leakage kills him. # Cody's hands are ripped off, and he flies into a jet engine. # A fan slices him to death. # Lava rain burns him to death # An electric chair shocks him to death # Head and hand is blown off by a cannon # Killed by TNT # Stabbed by an axe numerous times # shredded to death by a wood chipper # Hits a wall when his chain gets stuck on the train wheels # shot in the eyes by Death # Raven eats him # drowns in the ocean # The Kraken decapitates him. # Suffocates on hair # Multiple Codys are tortured # Same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # same as above # Suffers a concussion and dies # Electricuted by a phone when he falls in the water. # Gets trapped under icy water. # His ear gets cut off. # Cody's 4th gore fest: Many tranquizers stab him. # Cody's 4th gore fest: Attacked by sharks # Cody's GoGang Junior Gore Fest: Decapitated by TGB1 # Cody's GoGang Junior Gore Fest: Touched by Death # Lasers blind him, burn his eyes, and to finish off, slices his head and arms off # Loud music bursts his ears, and then he explodes # Turned into smoke. # Turned into lasagna, ate by Garfield. # Explodes after he rage quits by playing Hey! you! Pikachu! # Decapitated by a gulliotine, hits Sophie in the head instead of his head landing in the basket # Baikinman and him are killed by killer bunnies. # Cody's Back!: After being turned into a LOLSKELETON, he is hit with a baseball bat, and his bones shatter. # A electric fence appears on him and he is electricuted # Ran over by at least 20 cars # Burned on fire (Debatable. He is almost completly burned but walking before falling down) # Trampled by the GoGang # Completely disinegrates # Green Cody: Shoots himself. Red Cody: Explodes after listening to calming music. Blue Cody: Runs down stairs and falls down them and loses his skin. # Blasted by Dark Nico Injuries # Attacked by Mima 2 times, healed by Igor, attacked again. (Before death) # His skin of his head is sliced off. # Titanic 2: His face his punched, and he gets a bruised eye # His arm is tore off by The Evil Windows XP, he then jumps off a cliff and gets many cuts and breaks his arm. Then he is shot by black Yoshi. Kills Shrek: 10 Nova: 2 Igor: 1 30 police officers (Some accidental) 50 zombies Lady Legasus: 1 (Accidental) Rainbow Dash: 6 (3 Accidental) Mima: 39 Tempest: 1 (Accidental. Note: he was at NoGang during this time) T-Rex: 6 (All accidental) Bowser: 1 (Accidental) DeviousDieselFan1999: 90 (5 kills were at the same time as he died.) Quotes "Ahh... My heart." -Cody, before he has a heart attack "Hah. Since you're so weak. I bet you could die anytime." -Cody, to IA as he mocks him. "WAIT. DON'T KILL THE FNAF CHARA-" -Cody seconds before he explodes. "Oh my god. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" -Cody when IA argues with him "I can." -Cody revealing his elemental powers. "OH FUCKING WAIT. THIS IS MY CREEPYPASTA." -Cody seconds before he gets frozen by Igor. "Screw you guys, I AM GOING HOME." -Cody, to Bubbles. "No. WE SHOULD (Long bleep) GET OUT." -Cody's longest cursing "What the fuck? I am- OH GOD, IT IS GARFIELD, HE IS GONNA EAT ME!" -Cody after he is turned into lasagna "Mmm.. That was go- WAIT, WHAT?" -Cody after eating a 400 Degrees fehrenhiet pizza "Eww.. You said Vagina." -Cody's first time saying Vagina "FUCK YOU, NOVA! (Punch) READY TO DIE YOU BITCH WHORE?" -Cody, before and after he punches Nova. Survival Rate Normal RPs/Episodes: 59% GoGang Junior: 76% IA's series: 90% Trivia * Cody is elemental, which could explain something. * Cody is based off Kenny Mckormick from South Park, or Cuddles from HTF. * He is shown to have a Nintendo 64 * Cody has more than 300+ appearances. * Cody, after his 110 deaths, doesn't die often and kills more than dies. * He also curses the most. With over 450 swears * He's the only character in GoGang Junior, who has died. * Cody has been to Millitary school in Nico gets sent to Military School! due to the fact that he dies way too much Category:South Park Parody characters